The Unholy Trinity and Me
by jswag42
Summary: Rated T for language and stuff. Pucktana siblings Quinn/OC/Santana, Faberry, and Santana/OC as endgame.Minor Finn bashing. AU
1. Chapter 1

(For Austin, just imagine Luke Hemmings, lip ring and all)

Austin POV

* * *

><p>"Austin, get up!" My fraternal twin, Rachel yelled at me.<p>

"Five more minutes, Rach." I said, flipping over and putting my face into my pillow.

I'm Austin Corcoran, the short Jewish girl is my twin sister Rachel.

We just moved to Lima, Ohio from California. We moved to Lima, when our mom, Shelby, died.

She had a one night stand with some asshole, who left us the week he found out that Mom was pregnant. So now we live with Mom's old school friend Will Schuester.

Rachel and I were born in Australia, we lived there until we were nine. Then we moved to New York, when Mom was offered a new job. We stayed there until we were eleven, then moved to San Diego. For some odd reason, Rachel lost her accent, while I kept mine.

It reminded me of my roots, and I didn't want to lose that part of myself.

Me? I look like your stereotypical California surfer dude. The unruly blonde hair, and the cerulean blue eyes. Rachel, on the other hand had chocolate brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

She was the spitting image of our mom. It was sort of amazing, because Rachel was all I had left, and I'd never let her go.

"Austin, you've gotta get up." Rachel said, brushing her teeth. "Will already left, and you're driving."

"Crap!" I said, rolling out of my bed. I hit the cold, hardwood floor. And saw Rachel's pristinely clean, white socks.

"Here are some jeans." Rachel said, tossing a pair of faded, ripped blue jeans at me.

"Thanks Rach." I said, hugging her quickly.

"I made you some Eggo, it's in the microwave." Rachel said, as I pulled on a black BroMan Empire bro tank.

I sprinted downstairs towards sweet, buttery goodness. Also known as Eggo Waffles.

I popped the microwave open, grabbed syrup and took the waffles to-go. Also known as folding the waffles in half with syrup in them, and downing them in 5 seconds- my record time.

"Rach, where's my toothbrush?" I asked frantically,

"In your bathroom, idiot." Rachel answered as I brushed my teeth like I was going to the dentist. If you haven't done that before, it basically means getting toothpaste all over my chin.

"Shit, I need to shave." I said, glancing at the mirror. I ran to my room, pulled on a maroonish-red beanie on with shaving cream coating my face. I grabbed the razor, and did a crap shave job.

"I'm downstairs, you ready?" Rachel asked, as I grabbed my phone and keys from my nightstand.

"Yuppo." I said, sliding down the banister, for extra speed.

"Good job Austin," Rachel said, walking to my car.

I drove a red Dodge Viper, Mom gave it to me for our birthday, and Rachel got to meet her idol, Barbra Streisand. Rachel aspired to be exactly like Barbra, when she wasn't shoving Funny Girl songs down my throat, she was dancing.

"Don't want to be late on our first day." I smirked at Rachel, revving my cars engine.

"Turn right, hang a left at the stop sign, and we're there." Rachel said, telling me the directions Will gave her.

Once we got there, it was like out of a movie scene. You know, when the new, hot kids get out of their nice car, with the wind blowing at them? It was exactly like that.

Rachel and I walked to the front office together, and didn't stop getting stared at.

"Austin and Rachel Corcoran." Principal Figgins, a small Indian man said, shaking my hand.

"That's us." Rachel said with a bright smile on her face.

"Advanced classes for both of you? Very impressive." Mr. Figgins said, smiling.

"Um, thank you. Can we get, like, a tour guide or something?" I asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

"Brittany Pierce and Finn Hudson. Some of the most well connected students at McKinley." Figgins said, as his secretary called them to his office.

A pretty blonde girl, with her hair pulled tightly into a ponytail and a cheerleading uniform walked in with a tall, guy with a varsity jacket. As he eyed Rachel, I stepped in front of her protectively, and Rachel stepped back.

"Austin, it's fine. He's nothing like _him_." Rachel said, making me more relaxed.

Rachel went towards Finn, so that left me with Brittany. "Hey, I'm Austin."

I offered her a warm smile, and she returned it with a kind one.

"Your voice is where koalas are from." Brittany pointed out,

"Yeah, I'm from Australia." I said,

Brittany grabbed my hand, and swung it.

"This is my class, so I'll see you later," Brittany leaned in towards me, and hugged me tightly.

Well damn, the girl was pretty strong. Like, bone crushing hugs.

I went towards my locker,145, and saw a tall Asian guy. Not being racist or anything.

"Hey, do you know where Mrs. Hagberg's geometry class is?"

"Yeah, I'll show you. I'm Mike Chang, by the way." The guy said, walking with me to a classroom, just a little ways from the bathroom.

"This is the class." Mike said with a sigh,

"Mr. Chang, you're late, I had expected more from you." Mrs. Hagberg said, with a disapproving face.

"Sorry, I was showing the new kid around." Mike said, sitting down.

"I'm Austin," I said, flashing a smile at her.

A couple girls laughed in the back, one pointed at me, a blonde. A brunette laughed at her.

"Alright, sit next to Santana." She pointed to a brunette cheerleader,

When I was walking back, I stumbled, but quickly caught myself."I'm Austin."

"Santana." The brunette said, turning back to her blonde friend.

* * *

><p>I went back to Brittany's class, and saw Santana and her blonde friend coming around the corner.<p>

Brittany walked out, and grabbed my hand

"You should sit with me and my friends." Brittany said, guiding me towards the cafeteria

"Yeah, I guess." I answered, Brittany was popular, so I guess that gave me some protection from assholes.

NOT THAT I WOULD USE HER. That would be a dick move, and kind of mean.

Brittany waved to Santana," Guys, this is my koala friend, Austin."

"Yeah, I met him in geometry." Santana answered,

"I'm Quinn." The blonde that spoke to Santana introduced herself.

"C'mon Austy, it's lunch time." Brittany said, grabbing my hand pulling me towards the cafeteria.

"Right, Britt." I said, inhaling the combination of tater tots and musky teenagers.

I bet most of the guys here haven't heard of this very magical thing called showers. Or deodorant.

I went towards the lunch line, but Brittany pulled me towards her lunch table. "You can have some of mine,"

Brittany tossed a tater tot into my mouth, as Mike, Finn, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, and a bunch of other people sat with us.

I grabbed a tater tot, threw it into the air and attempted to catch it in my mouth. It bounced off of my chin, and into my lap.

Santana laughed at me, "You completely failed."

" Um, who's this?" An African-American girl asked,

"My weird koala friend." Britt answered,

"I'm Austin, and that's my twin Rachel." I said, pointing to Rachel.

"We're fraternal, as you can tell. I got the talent and looks." Rachel said, teasing me.

"I got the ability to be taller than people." I poked at Rachel,

"Cool, where are you guys from?" A pale faced boy asked,

"We were born in Australia, then we moved to New York, then California, now here." Rachel answered,

"I'm Artie, that's Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Sam." A wheelchair bound boy said, pointing to a goth looking girl who held Mike's hand.

Kurt was the pale faced boy, Mercedes the African-American girl, and Sam was a big lipped blonde boy.

"Hey, Austin, can I talk to you about Mrs. Hagberg's homework before class?" Quinn asked, causing Sam to glare at me.

"I was gonna walk with Britt-" I began, but got cut off by Quinn.

"I promise it'll be really quick," Quinn said,

"Brittany was gonna help me around the school, but, I guess, I can."

"Thanks, I'll show you where the gym is." Quinn offered,

"Um, thanks." I said, biting my lip and looking down at the ground.

Quinn was beautiful, her beauty could rival Aphrodite. And that lady was supposed to be like the most beautiful or something. She definitely had the prettiest eyes, I had ever seen. The nicest shade of hazel I had ever seen. She was gorgeous, and nobody could deny that.

"I didn't want to say this in front of everyone. But, I'm failing geometry. I'm not allowed to stay on the Cheerios if I don't bring it up. I've got good grades- straight A's in fact, in everything else, but this stupid class. I feel really stupid for asking for help, but I saw you going through those worksheets like they were nothing." Quinn began, rambling on about how stupid she was.

"Hey! You're not stupid, like for example, I suck in American History. I was pulling a D, back in California."

"I'll help you with American History, if I can get a little help with Geometry." Quinn said, throwing her offer out.

"Deal, will after school work today? Will isn't gonna be home until like 6, and if you get hungry, I've got food and stuff.

"It won't I've got Glee Club until 4, but if I come over quickly, will that work?"

"Yeah, um, that'll work." I said, walking towards my locker.

"Wait! I promised I'd help you find the gym." Quinn said, running to catch up with me.

"It's ok, I'll-" I started, before getting cut off by the blonde beauty again.

"Austin Corcoran, I'm walking you to class, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it." Quinn said, with a smirk on her face.

I put my hands up in defeat," Alright, you won."

* * *

><p>"Line up pansies!" A butch woman shouted, "I want suicides down the football field, and if I talk to you after this class, I want you on the football team."<p>

I sprinted down to the 10 yard line, back down to the 20, and so on. This lasted for about 20 minutes, and I was the first one done. I sat down on the sidelines, and grabbed my water bottle. I uncapped it, and dumped the contents over my head.

"Blonde kid! Coach wants to see you," A guy, maybe around my height, with a mohawk said to me.

"Alright, thanks." The guy helped me up, as I wiped my hands on my shorts.

"You're that new kid, right?" He asked,

"I'm sorry, I didn't flirt with anyone. I haven't done anything!" I said, he looked like he could've easily beaten me up.

"Please, I'd only kick your ass if you deserved it. Like if you screwed my sister, Santana."

"I'm Austin," I said, putting my hand out.

He shook it," Puck, I'm trying to be a little less intimidating."

"Loosing the glare all the time might help." I said, cracking a smile.

Puck returned the smile," I like you kid, you're funny."

I shrugged, "Eh, I try."

"Corcoran! Here! Now!" The coach yelled, as I jogged over to her.

"You're on the team, I want you as my running back."

"Thanks, Coach, I won't let you down." I promised,

"Coache Beiste." She said, a small smile playing out on her lips.

"You're trying out for Glee Club." Puck decided for me,

"I can't, I don't sing." I answered him, walking towards the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

**The drum solo he's playing is this one youtube watch?v=GcFhBDtqsHg**

Austin POV

* * *

><p>I got to school early, because Will woke us all up at the same time, early.<p>

As Rachel would like to call it, blissful. I'd like to look at it in a different light, like, a living hell.

But at least, I had time to shave, without almost nicking my face, and actually messily quiff my hair.

Why do I quiff it like that?

Dramatic hair flip, the ladies think it's sexy.

I'm kidding, not really. After that, I tugged on a Vans t-shirt, to add to the messy hair, and put a bandana on.

Honestly I kind of looked like a Viner or something, but who cares?

* * *

><p>Once I left everything in my locker, I went straight to the Choir Room, and sat at the drum set.<p>

I started to play random stuff on the drums, whatever felt right. I played all my anger out from Mom's death, why can't people just follow rules and not drunk drive.

"Well then, sweaty Austin is sexy." Santana drawled, coming into the choir room.

"Oh, um, hey Santana." I said awkwardly, ending my drum session abruptly.

Santana made me sort of uncomfortable. She was pretty, but her brother told me to stay away from her. Honestly, I'd rather have one good friend, than having a girlfriend who makes everyone fear me.

"No, keep playing. You actually kind of sound good." Santana said, almost complimenting me.

"Is Puck here?" I asked,

"Yeah, he had morning detention so our mom brought us both early." Santana said, as I threw in a stick flip.

"Oh, that sucks." I said, finishing off my drum solo.

"Nah, Puck always gets in trouble." Santana said, dismissing that.

"So, I'm gonna go to my locker. I don't want to leave you alone, 'cause it sucks to be alone, but I gotta go to my locker." I said, walking towards the exit.

"Austin, what's up?" Puck greeted me, resting his arm on a locker.

"Your sister, I don't know what's up with her right now. First she's just like, I don't really give a shit, and now she's all over me." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Last night I was talking to her, and told her you were off limits. She does stuff like that, once I have a friend who I don't want hurting her or getting hurt by her, she tries her best to get with them." Puck explained to me,

"Austin, I wanted you to wait." Santana called out,

"Santana, what part of no screwing my best friend don't you get?" Puck asked,

"Austin, I'll see you in Mrs. Hagberg's class." Santana waved at me, sashaying away.

Why do girls sashay?

Seriously, why?

"C'mon, there are a couple of people I want you to meet." Puck said, taking me to a group of guys wearing varsity jackets.

"Hey, I'm Austin." I said, waving to the group.

Of the people there, I pretty much knew who all of them were; Sam, Finn, Mike, and obviously Puck.

"Yeah, I think I met you at lunch yesterday." Sam said,

"Why don't you have your jacket yet?" Finn asked me,

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, sort of confused by the question.

"Everyone who's on the football team gets one of these jackets.'" Mike explained,

"Oh," Was my brilliant reply,

"Don't worry, you should get it at practice after school." Finn said, with a good natured smile.

Finn was nice, and it was obvious Rachel liked him. I just didn't want him to be with my sister. I don't need another Toby in my life.

"I gotta get to class." Sam and Finn said,

"Alright, bye." Mike said,

"I'm goin' too, I can't get another tardy slip." Puck said, rushing off to some classroom.

"To Mrs. Hagberg's!" Mike shouted, pointing a finger in the air.

"To the Hagberg's!" I replied, jogging to the class.

"Dork." Quinn snorted as I walked into the geometry class.

"And I'm completely aware of that." I smirked at her, sitting next to Santana.

"Congrats on making the football team." Santana said, complimenting me.

"T-thanks." I stuttered as Mrs. Hagberg walked into the classroom.

* * *

><p>After football practice, I drove Quinn over to my house.<p>

Crap!

Will was already home, and he'd ask what Quinn was doing. I don't want her to be uncomfortable and tell Will I was tutoring her, because nobody wants that to happen. She's a pretty cheerleader, and I'm a dorky football player.

"So what do you want to start with?" I asked Quinn, pulling into my driveway.

"I guess we could start with the geometry homework." Quinn suggested, as I opened the house door for her.

"_Mi casa es tu casa_." I said, using the bits and pieces of Spanish I knew.

"Alright, should we work in your room, or downstairs?" Quinn asked me,

"Downstairs, or Rachel'll give me crap for having a girl in my room." I said, while Quinn laughed at me.

"You and your sister are close, I'm guessing." Quinn assumed,

"Yeah, she's kind of all I have left." I said, looking down and shuffling my feet.

Quinn put her hand on my arm making me look straight up at her. "You have me, and trust me. I'm a pretty good friend to have."

I blushed a deep shade of red," Thanks Quinn."

Quinn hugged me," You aren't half-bad Austin."

"Why thank you Ms. Fabray," I said, mock bowing.

"Let's get to work." Quinn said, pulling a textbook out of her backpack.

* * *

><p>"Austin! Dinner," Will called from the dining room.<p>

"Alright! Yeah Dad, I- I uh mean Will." I said, catching my slip up.

"Did you just call Mr. Schue, dad?" Quinn asked me,

"Maybe." I said sheepishly, looking down.

"Don't worry, it's kind of adorable." Quinn said, walking with me to the dining room.

"Quinn? Um, why are you here?" Will asked,

"Austin and I were studying." Quinn answered,

"After Quinn leaves, we need to have a um, a family meeting." Will announced,

"Actually, I'd better get going." Quinn said,

"I'll drive you home." I offered, glancing at Will for approval.

"Right back home when you're done." Will said, caving in.

"Alright," I said, grabbing my car keys.

* * *

><p>I walked Quinn to her front door, and as she unlocked the door, her mom was already there.<p>

"I'll see you later Austin." Quinn said, waving at me.

"Bye Quinn." I said, walking casually back to my car. I felt a pair of eyes boring into my back, but I ignored them.

As soon as I got home, I rushed back to the dining room.

"I want to adopt you two. Like, permanently." Will blurted out,

"I'm completely down with that. You're sort of like a dad to me, I mean we've never really had one, and it'd be cool to have you as one." I started,

"For once, I agree with Austin. You seem really responsible, and if my brother likes you, we're stuck with you." Rachel said good-naturedly.

"Okay, when Emma gets back, we'll sign the papers, and you'll officially be our kids." Will said,

Rachel got up and tackled Will with a bear hug, "We love you... Dad"

I went over, and joined their hug.

"Love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Austin POV

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn: hey<strong>

**Quinn: Sam asked me out**

Was what I woke up to, which honestly made me want to go back to bed.

Thank God it was Saturday.

About an hour later, Rachel dragged me out of my bed.

"No, I need my warmth!" I cried out,

"Get up." Rachel said coldly,

"If you love me, you'll let me sleep." I groaned,

"I'm doing this, because it's 1 in the afternoon, and you haven't come down begging for food." Rachel said,

"Fine. Let me get dressed, and we'll go to the Lima Bean." I bargained, walking back to my closet.

I pulled on a pair of black jeans, with a huge rip in the knee, lazily tugged a Nirvana shirt over my head, put a yellow and black flannel over that.

I may or may not have a flannel in almost every color.

Rachel threw a beanie at me, a gray and black one, and I slid a pair of Aviators onto my face.

"Let's go." Rachel said cheerfully, handing me my car keys.

"Dad, we're going out." I shouted, walking to the car.

* * *

><p>Once I pulled up into the parking lot of the Lima Bean, Rachel immediately got out.<p>

I lazily got out, and slammed my car door. It startled a couple people, so I discreetly went into the coffee shop.

Rachel called me over, to where she was sitting. With a bunch of people.

The point of staying in bed, is to be alone. She brought me to be with a lot of people.

"Rach, what part of 'if you love me, you'll let me sleep' do you not understand?" I asked my sister,

"You think I care?" Rachel retorted, handing me my coffee and a bagel.

"Eat!" Mercedes shouted at me, slamming a bit of the bagel into my mouth.

"Hey Quinn." I said, looking down at my shoes.

"Hey Austin," Quinn said awkwardly,

I took my phone out and texted Quinn:

**Austin: idk if I can tutor u anymore**

Quinn looked down at her phone and frowned. I don't want her grades or anything to suffer, but I honestly can't stand to be around her right now.

It hurts a little too much. Seeing her with Sam doing coupley stuff makes me want to rip my large intestine out.

**Quinn: y :(**

I took a sip of my coffee, and didn't text her back.

"So, Austin what do you think of joining the Glee Club?" Kurt asked,

"Not my thing." I said, deflecting the question.

"Why not?" Mike asked me,

"I don't sing." I said, receiving a glance from Rachel.

"Oh please, I've got so many videos of you singing to Mom." Rachel scoffed,

"I don't sing _anymore_." I corrected myself,

"You're auditioning." Kurt decided after watching the video.

"Dude's got serious pipes." Puck said,

* * *

><p>During free period, I went to the Choir Room, where everyone, including my dad were waiting anxiously.<p>

"Dad, can I use an acoustic guitar?" I ask,

"Yeah," My dad said, passing me an acoustic guitar.

**Austin:**

**You've got that smile, **

**That only heaven can make.**

** I pray to God everyday, **

**That you keep that smile.**

**Yeah, you are my dream, **

**Theres not a thing I wont do. **

**I'll give my life up for you, **

**Cos you are my dream.**

** And baby, everything that I have is yours, **

**You will never go cold or hungry.**

** I'll be there when you're insecure,**

** Let you know that youre always lovely.**

** Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now**

**One day when the sky is falling,**

** I'll be standing right next to you, **

**Right next to you. **

**Nothing will ever come between us,**

** I'll be standing right next to you,**

** Right next to you.**

**You had my child,**

** You make my life complete.**

** Just to have your eyes on little me,**

** That'd be mine forever.**

**And baby, everything that I have is yours**

** You will never go cold or hungry**

** I'll be there when you're insecure **

**Let you know that you're always lovely Girl,**

** cos you are the only thing that I got right now**

**One day when the sky is falling,**

** I'll be standing right next to you,**

** Right next to you. **

**Nothing will ever come between us,**

** Cos I'll be standing right next to you,**

** Right next to you.**

**Were made for one another **

**Me and you **

**And I have no fear **

**I know we'll make it through**

**One day when the sky is falling **

**I'll be standing right next to you **

**Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh**

**One day when the sky is falling, **

**Ill be standing right next to you,**

** Right next to you.**

** Nothing will ever come between us,**

** I'll be standing right next to you,**

** Right next to you.**

**Oh nah nah **

**Oh yeah **

**Stand by my side **

**When the sky falls **

**Oh baby Ill be there**

**Youve got that smile, **

**That only heaven can make.**

** I pray to God everyday,**

** To keep you forever**

"Good job Austin." Finn said, as I took a seat next to him and Puck.

"Yeah, good job." Quinn said softly, letting her voice trail off.

Sam glanced at me, and then put his arm protectively around Quinn.

* * *

><p>I put on my shoulder pads," Rachel was talking to me about yoga yesterday, and said how it was so much work."<p>

Puck chuckled, "Dude, all your doing is this;" Puck bent down and touched his toes. "Now into the dog position."

Finn laughed at him," Easiest thing ever."

Coach Beiste walked into the locker room," Ladies! Pads off, here is the location for tomorrow's practice. Today is cancelled."

A piece of paper was left in the room, written on crumbled notebook paper.

**1234 Alastor Place**

Was what it said, I quickly snapped a picture of it, and drove home.

* * *

><p>Before driving to practice, I changed into a pair of basketball shorts and an Under Armor Batman shirt.<p>

Once I got there, I saw a gym.

No, not your school gym, but a state of the art GYM.

I walked towards the front desk, to see a young woman, probably late 20's to early 30's.

"Are you with the McKinley Titans football team?" She asked me,

"Yeah, um, is there a specific place I should go?" I asked in return,

"Straight to the back, turn left and the room on your right is where you should go." She answered as I walked away, nodding in thanks.

I walked into the room, and saw the rest of the team ogling the girl who was supposed to teach us whatever this is.

"Alright guys, I'm going to turn the heat up, because this is Hot Yoga. **(A/N this is a legit yoga thingie)**" The girl said,

"The hell is hot yoga?" Karofsky asked, "And are you single?"

"First, Hot Yoga is yoga, but we use the heat to make you sweat more. Second, yes, but you're not my type." She answered,

"My name's Austin, what's yours?" I asked exhaling,

The girl giggled," Mia James."

I smiled at her , "I'm Austin."

Mia shook her head," Alright, back on focus. We're gonna start lightly, then gradually work harder."

Mia was definitely really pretty, but I wasn't dating until I figured out what was with Santana and spoke to Quinn.

* * *

><p>Today, I went straight to school, and went towards Santana's locker. A guy was hounding her for not calling him back.<p>

Seriously?

We all knew that she'd never call him back, so why was he acting surprised.

"Hey beautiful," I said, snaking around him, and pecking Santana's cheek.

"Back up New Kid." He said, throwing a punch at me.

I caught it, as Santana moved away, "My name isn't new kid, and I'm not that new, my _name_ is Austin." I said, punching him in the stomach.

He doubled over, and I casually attempted to flip my hair.

As he walked off, clutching his stomach I yelled back at him, "Stay away from my girlfriend!"

"I can fight my own battles Austin," Santana said,

"Well, then I serve no purpose." I said, grinning sarcastically at the beautiful girl.

"Look, it's obvious you like me, and I'll be blunt, you're kind of hot, we'll do a trial date tonight at Breadstix, things go good then we secretly date." Santana said decisively,

"I'll pick you up at 7," I said,

"A block away from my house, Puck's going to be at home."

"Alright, may I hold your hand, lovely girlfriend of mine?" I asked,

"You're an idiot." Santana said, looking down to hide her smile. She slipped her small hand into my larger ones, and started to blush a little bit.

Maybe she actually liked me.

Why would I pine for Quinn, if I had an equally great, if not greater,girlfriend right here.

* * *

><p>I parallel parked, about half a block away from Santana's house, I didn't want to make her walk really far.<p>

I already knew she was wearing heels, she was 5'5", and I was 6'0", our height difference wasn't too awkward but Santana looked sexy in heels. She knows I'm weak.

She waltzed down the sidewalk, and to my car. I scrambled out, and opened the door for her.

"Ungadfah," I said, when she got in.

I lost all my knowledge of how to speak when I saw her.

She wore a floral crop top that said 'Unstoppable' and high waisted, denim shorts.

Compared to what I was wearing, which was just a Blink-182 raglan, cargo shorts, and Vans; Santana looked like a model.

Well, she always looks like a model, have you seen her?

Once I regained my knowledge of the language English, I turned to her and smiled. "You look gorgeous."

"You don't look horrible." Santana smirked at me, as I leaned over to peck her cheek. Once I started the car, I knew I was blushing a light shade of pink.

* * *

><p>" 'Tana, kissing is a language of love. You want to have a conversation?" I asked, using the cheesiest pick up line I knew.<p>

Though, knowing myself, I probably know a lot more.

"You are, a cheesy idiot." Santana said, as I parked in her driveway.

"I'm walking you up there." I said, half-smiling.

Santana shook her head, smiling at me. "As long as you kiss me goodnight."

She was actually really sweet. Santana was one of the nicest, most easy going girls, I'd ever met.

I took her hand in mine, and walked up the three steps to the front door.

"This night, has been absolutely amazing." I leaned down to kiss her, but was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"You should probably take that." Santana said, biting her lip.

"Hello?" I asked,

"Dad wants you home in 15 minutes. How'd your date go?" Rachel asked, me.

"Not really a good time Rach." I said, looking towards Santana, but she was already gone.

"Be home in 15 minutes." Rachel said,

I knocked on Santana and Puck's door softly.

"Who was it, if it was that yoga girl, we're done." Santana angrily answered the door,

"You forgot something." I said, pulling her close to me.

I swiftly kissed her, and her hands went for my neck.

Strawberries.

Her lips tasted like strawberries.

"I missed curfew for you, I'm going to be grounded for the next week." I said, lowering my voice to a whisper.

"Well then, make this count." Santana said, deepening the kiss.

"How'd you know about Mia?" I asked,

"Puck wouldn't shut up about her." Santana said, rolling her eyes. "Do you think she's pretty?"

I knew I hit a dead end. Mia was pretty but not as pretty as Santana.

"She's nothing compared to you." I said, hugging Santana close to me.

"Good, text me when you get home." Santana let go of me, and pointed to my car.

I bit my lip, smiled, and headed home.

* * *

><p>"Do you know how worried I was?!" Dad yelled at me,<p>

His wife, our new Mom, Emma, was shaking her head and pacing the floor.

"I have a girlfriend." I said, smiling widely.

"How is this relevant Austin?" Mom asked, her voice shaking.

Tears were rolling down her face, from all the worry.

I walked over to her, and enveloped her into a hug," I'm sorry Mom, please don't cry."

"You, you called me Mom." Mom said, her jaw dropping.

"Yeah, 'cause you are," I said, stating the obvious to me.

"Go upstairs, lights out at one." Dad said, running a hand through his hair.

**Austin: I miss u already**

**Santana: its midnight**

**Austin: I still miss you**

**Santana: that's sweet but I need my beauty sleep**

**Santana: how else am I supposed to look great for u**

**Austin: u always look great**

**Austin: ur too beautiful for beauty sleep**

**Santana: stop lying**

**Austin: tbh im not lying**

**Austin: ur fucking perfect and I love u**

**Santana: talk to me in the morning**

**Austin: it is the morning**

**Santana: NOT TO ME**

**Austin: I love you**

**Santana: love you too**

**Austin: I bet I love u more**

**Santana: doubt it**

**Austin: I gtg my dads in here**

**Santana: love u more**

**Austin: whatever helps you sleep**

**Austin: goodnight beautiful I love you and nothing can change that**

"Austin Richard Corcoran-Schuester, if you don't stop texting." Dad threatened,

"G'night dad," I said, grinning.

"It's her, isn't it?" Dad asked,

"Yup," I sighed, flopping onto my pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurt POV**

* * *

><p>Austin was cute, and he wasn't dating anyone. That leaves a possibility of him being gay.<p>

Right?

Even if it was a tiny possibility.

Anyways, I was sitting on Rachel's bed talking to her along with Mercedes.

"So, you know that guy Dave on the football team?" Rachel asked,

"Yeah, the guy who literally torments me." I answered,

"Austin got into a fight with him, because he kept on talking massive crap about you." Rachel said,

"Aw, isn't that sweet, I can kind of see you two together." Mercedes said, causing me to blush a little bit.

Rachel was completely speechless," I think my brother likes someone, but he refuses to tell me."

Austin walked past Rachel's room, speaking on the phone to somebody. "Yeah, Mia, so Nerd Day tomorrow?"

My heart dropped, he obviously liked that Mia girl. Even Finn was talking about how pretty she was, and Finn couldn't shut up about how much he liked Rachel.

**Dad: everything's settled, you're going to Dalton**

"I'll be back, I'm gonna go talk to him." I said, getting off of Rachel's overly comfortable bed.

"You got this," Mercedes said, nodding towards the door.

I saw him and Quinn downstairs, working on something at the table.

"Then you just add this fraction there." Austin said, pointing to something with his pencil.

"Hey, Austin, can I talk to you?" I asked timidly,

"Yeah, sure." Austin said, brushing his hands off on his jeans.

We walked into the kitchen," Thanks for what you did with Karofsky."

"He's an douche, it was no problem." Austin shrugged, pulling out a carton of milk.

"So, before I leave for Dalton, do you want to do a duet?" I asked, hoping internally he'd say yes.

"Yeah, I've been working on I Miss You, by Blink-182. Do you know it?" Austin replied, a huge smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you told me that you were working on something?" Mr. Schue said,<p>

"As many of you may know, I'm transferring to Dalton Academy tomorrow. I want you to know, that I'm going to miss you all. So Austin, get your guitar playing butt up here." I said, as Austin came down and grabbed an acoustic guitar.

**Austin:**

**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare**  
><strong>The shadow in the background of the morgue<strong>  
><strong>The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley<strong>  
><strong>We can live like Jack and Sally if we want <strong>  
><strong>Where you can always find me<strong>  
><strong>We'll have Halloween on Christmas<strong>  
><strong>And in the night we'll wish this never ends<strong>  
><strong>We'll wish this never ends<strong>

**Both:**  
><strong> (I miss you, I miss you)<strong>  
><strong>(I miss you, I miss you)<strong>

**Kurt:**

** Where are you and I'm so sorry**  
><strong>I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight<strong>  
><strong>I need somebody and always<strong>  
><strong>This sick strange darkness <strong>  
><strong>Comes creeping on so haunting every time<strong>  
><strong>And as I stared I counted <strong>  
><strong>Webs from all the spiders<strong>  
><strong>Catching things and eating their insides<strong>  
><strong>Like indecision to call you<strong>  
><strong>and hear your voice of treason<strong>  
><strong>Will you come home and stop this pain tonight<strong>  
><strong>Stop this pain tonight<strong>

**Both:**  
><strong> Don't waste your time on me you're already <strong>  
><strong>The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)<strong>  
><strong>Don't waste your time on me you're already <strong>  
><strong>The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)<strong>  
><strong>[x3]<strong>

**(I miss you, I miss you) [x4] **

I exhaled quickly," Austin, will you go on a date with me?"

Austin looked completely shocked,"Wha?"

Santana mildly glared at me, and then shot a look at Austin.

He returned the look at her sheepishly," Look, Kurt, I'm flattered. But, I'm straight. I just thought we were friends."

"He is really clueless when it comes to relationships." Santana said bitterly,

"I feel really embarrassed right now. I was just rejected in front of ALL my friends." I said, an angry blush creeping onto my face as I sat down.

Austin remained standing," I have a confession to make, I am in love."

"With who?" Sam asked first, he wrapped his arm around Quinn and pulled her in closely.

"I am in deep, mad, unconditional love with Santana Puckerman, and Santana Puckerman only. There is no other woman, or man in my life that I'm- I guess intimate with other than her. She is my Heaven, and I'd absolutely never cheat on her. San, you said you'd dump me in a heartbeat if you found out I was with anyone else exactly two weeks ago." Austin practically lectured about how much he loved Santana.

He took his phone out of his pocket, did the password and opened up the Messages app. "Here's my phone, read every single text you want. I don't want anyone else, I'm done with other girls if they aren't you."

Santana got up, and took his phone." Your little friend Mia is going to get you in a lot of trouble."

" Tana, do you not understand the words I love you? I haven't thought about any other girl, other than Rachel and Mom, and obviously you."

"Wait!? After I told you not to, you're hooking up with my sister?" Puck was completely outraged,

"Sit down!" Santana shouted at him, flicking her high pony around. It smacked Austin in the face, which was kind of funny.

Santana scrolled through his messages, giving him the occasional evil eye.

"Love you?" Austin said, which was freaking hilarious. I didn't want to laugh, because that would be really rude, but I let out a quiet laugh.

"Love you too Aust," Santana said, pecking his lips.

I was jealous of what they had, Austin, the oblivious sweetheart, and Santana who was just awesomely amazing. The world could be ending, and Austin wouldn't care as long as Santana was with him.

Puck stood up and charged Austin, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Today was going to be a living hell for everyone, " I told you not to hook up with my sister. She's my goddamn sister!"

Puck hit Austin with every syllable he spoke.

"Get off of him!" Santana yelled at her brother, tears clouding her vision.

Mike and Finn pulled Puck off of Austin, Sam was to busy ignoring the entire situation. Self absorbed much?

"Figgins, now Puckerman. Santana take him to the Nurse, Rachel go get your mom." Mr. Schue directed, he ran a hand through his hair. "How am I supposed to explain this to Emma?"

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

Mr. and Mrs. Schue came rushing down to the Nurse's office.

"Austin?" Mrs. Schue looked over at us,

Austin's head was in my lap, and I was playing with his soft, golden locks.

"Mommy? San, did I win?" Austin said,

"No you didn't, idiot." I snorted playfully,

"I'm your idiot though. Right?" Austin asked almost innocently,

"Yeah." I sighed, as Austin pecked my lips.

"Austin, you okay?" Mrs. Schuester asked,

"Yeah Mom, can you tell Grandma and Grandpa not to come now?" Austin asked, he couldn't stand his mother's parents. He said they called him their Golden Boy, no matter how much it annoyed him.

"Nope, sorry Golden Boy." Mr. Schue jabbed at his son,

"Ugh, Dad. Anyways, this right here is the most amazing, beautiful girlfriend in the world; Santana Puckerman. And I love her." Austin said, introducing me to his parents.

I started blushing,"Hi,"

"Austin, you do know that we both know her?" Mr. Schue asked,

"I like saying she's my girlfriend." Austin admitted,

"So Santana, do you want to come to dinner?" Mrs. Schuester asked,

"Um, sure. I've just gotta tell my parents." I agreed, and they left.

"San, are you gonna be my sexy nurse?" Austin asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, and get some rest. I'll be back when school ends." I said, walking towards the door, swaying my hips for effect.

"Baby," Austin groaned sadly, "Can I have a kiss?"

"Fine," I said, walking back to him. I expected for it to be a quick kiss, instead it ended up being his tongue in my mouth.

"Have a good rest of the day." Austin smirked, as I left. This time, for real.

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad, I'm having dinner with Austin." I called out, getting dressed.<p>

I put on a simple dress with heels, so our height difference wouldn't be super awkward.

"The cute, tall, blonde boy?" Mom asked,

"Yes, the cute, blonde, boyfriend of mine." I smirked inwardly, walking to my bathroom to put on a little bit of makeup.

"Aww, Tana." Mom cooed,

The doorbell rang, and Mom rushed to the door. Austin was there holding a boquet of flowers and wearing a white button up and a black tie.

"Hi Mrs. P, I'm here to pick Santana up."

"Hey Aust," I smiled, quickly pecking his lips.

"Hey beautiful," Austin gave me a dopey smile,

"Don't stay out too late." Mom called out,

"Your chariot awaits." Austin smirked, opening my door for me.

I blushed, which wasn't easy to make me do. " I love you,"

"I like using the L-word with you. Because, well, I've never felt the way I do with you, about anybody else." Austin said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You're kinda perfect," I smiled at him,

"You are perfect." Austin whispered, placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

* * *

><p>"Look, it's our Golden Boy." Austin's grandpa said teasingly,<p>

"And the torture begins," Austin sighed, plastering a fake smile on his face.

Mrs. Schuester made tofu chicken with a salad.

"Mom, you couldn't have mad burgers?" Austin groaned,

"Yes, because I'm gonna stick some disgusting meat into my mouth." Rachel said sarcastically,

"Shut up Veggie," Austin retorted,

"MOM!" They yelled in unison,

"Austin be nice, Rachel, stop insulting meat." Mrs. Schuester said, breaking the two up.

"Be nice to your sister, or I'm cutting you off of this." I said, motioning towards myself.

"San, that's not fair." Austin said,

"Yeah, I don't think you could live without my kisses. You'd probably die, and I can't have a dead boyfriend. Can I?" I teased,

"I _will_, tickle you." Austin threatened,

"BACK to dinner conversation please." Mr. Schue said,

"Sorry Dad," Austin mumbled,

"How's football goin' Golden Boy?" Austin's grandpa asked,

"Good, um, we have our first game on Friday."

"So, tell us about your pretty girlfriend over here." Austin's grandma asked, while Austin stuffed his face.

"No talking Aust," I said to him when he looked up sheepishly. " I'm his friend's sister, and when he stuck up for me against some guy. I guess, I fell in love."

"Rachie, how's your, um, Streisandness going?" Their grandpa asked,

"Oh hush George. Sweetie, when's your next musical?" Rachel's grandma waved her husband quiet,

"Dad was supposed to talk to Principal Figgins about it, and they said that we'll have to wait until the _football season_ is over." Rachel said, glaring at Austin.

"I'm sorry," Austin said with guilt, I'm gonna have to talk to him about that.

"So, how's Cruella, I mean Sue running the Cheerios?" Mr. Schue asked, clearing his throat.

"Good, I guess. I mean she's still yelling at us, but not as brutal." I said, as Austin gently grabbed my hand under the table.

I squeezed his hand, and I caught him looking at me.

* * *

><p>Austin dropped me off, and as soon as he leaned in to kiss me, the door was opened.<p>

"Santana, inside." Puck said, glaring at Austin.

"Night beautiful," Austin smiled,

"Night," I answered,

When I fell asleep, it was like I was on Cloud 9 the entire time.

Austin loves me.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Hey guys theres gonna be some 5SOS cameos bc why not**

**Austin POV**

We were doing some choreograhpy today, and Finn was kinda stinking up the entire stage. Like, we'd all turn left and Finn would spin.

Now, Finn hit Rachel in the nose.

Wait, hold on, that doesn't sound right. He hit Rachel in the nose.

"Dude what the hell?" Puck yelled,

"I'm sorry, I thought-" Finn said, at a loss for words.

"Yeah, you thought Finncapable." Santana spat at him,

"Rachie, you okay?" I said, looking over at her.

"Yeah Austie," Rachel said, wobbling to get up.

"Alright, rehearsal's cancelled. Austin, take Rachel to the nurse, I'm gonna try and put this in a good light for your mom."

"Austin, I'll wait at the car." Santana said, grabbing her bag.

"Nah, babe it's okay. Go home with Britt and Quinn." I said, pecking Santana's lips.

"You sure?" Santana asked,

"Babe, go have fun with your friends. Taking care of my little sister is not fun."

"Only by 10 minutes!" Rachel slurred,

**A-man: taking rach home**

**Dad: k, thats best**

**A-man: see u at home**

I carried Rachel out to my car, and laid her in the passenger seat. I put it as far back as possible, so she'd be comfortable.

Once we got home, Rachel was sleeping, and it was only five.

Sitting at the door was Santana, Brittany and Quinn.

"Like I'd let my overly hot boyfriend go home without me." Santana said,

"Hey Britt, can you open the door. San, the keys are in my back pocket.

Santana slipped her hand into my back pocket, pinching my butt while she got my keys.

I glanced at her and she smirked.

"Hey, stop having eye sex so we can get your sister inside." Quinn said, breaking that up.

"S-sorry." I said, my face warming up.

Santana unlocked the door, while Brittany held it open for me to carry Rachel in.

"San, you know where Rach's room is, can you open it up?" I asked,

"Austie, I wanna hang out with you." Rachel groaned,

" 'Kay Rach."

"Can we watch the movies from when we were little?" Rachel slurred,

I grabbed a bunch of old VHS tapes and put them into the player downstairs.

**"Austin, this is a G chord." Mom was holding up a guitar and showing me how to play. Four year old me was kind of awesome.**

**"Like dis?" I asked, strumming all the strings.**

**"No, Austin. Like this." Mom re-positioned my fingers and I strummed.**

**"Alright, do you want to take a break and maybe we can play the drums next time." Mom said, putting her guitar down.**

**"Yaaay," I yelled,**

**"Cookies and milk?" Mom asked,**

**"Mummy, tell Austin to shut his face hole." Rachel said, sitting at the piano.**

"Rachel, you have my respect, for like forever." Santana said,

"San, that's not fair." I whined,

"Shut your face hole." Santana said, quoting my sister.

**The video went to the first day of school.**

**"Mummy, I don't wanna go!" I yelled, clinging onto my bed.**

**"Austin Richard Corcoran, you're going to school."**

**"I'm not going!" I said, taking everything off except my Superman boxers.**

**"EEW! Austin you haves to go to school. 'Cause it's good for you." Rachel chastised me,**

**"NO I DON'T!" I yelled,**

**"Why?" Mom asked,**

**" 'Cause, when we went to the park. The other peoples was bein' mean to Rachie, and it made me not happy." I reasoned pretty well for a five year old.**

**"We can make them stop," Mom said,**

**"Please?" I asked, using puppy dog eyes.**

**"Of course Austin, now get dressed." Mom said, ruffling my hair.**

**"But I'm Superman!" I protested,**

**Mom took out a Superman shirt, shorts and a pair of blue shoes,"Put it on Superman."**

**Now the video switched to when Rachel and I were nine.**

**"Austin, we're moving." Mom said,**

**"Where to?"**

**"New York,"**

**"Mum, that's in like America."**

**"No duh genius," Rachel said sarcastically,**

**"But Mum, Luke and Cal, and Mikey and me were gonna start a band. And we were gonna get all the girls. And we were gonna be cool."**

**"Luke, Cal and Mikey are your best friends. You guys can Skype, and we'll visit every summer."**

**"Mum, I'm going to Luke's." I said, running next door.**

**"Lucifer!" I yelled,**

**"Shut up Austin!"**

**"Lukey, Lukey Luke, my unrelated brother. Mate, Mum told me that we're moving."**

**"But we were gonna start a band, and be famous, and get girls, and tell those buttfaces at school that we're cooler."**

**"I know mate, I wanna do that too."**

**"Best mates forever?"**

**"Forever and ever."**

**"Oi! LUKEY, AUSTIE, CALLIE POTATO!" Mikey yelled,**

**"Hey buttfaces. Austie is moving,"**

**"Lucifer, lying is bad." Calum said,**

**"Hemmings isn't lying," I said, backing Lucifer up.**

**"But, we were supposed to be famous." Cal said, looking down.**

**"Hey, my Asian brother. I gotta move, 'cause Mum got a new job." I said, poking Calum.**

**"I'm not Asian, Aquaman."Calum fired back at me,**

**"That was cold. Aquaman is too lame to be me."**

**"Whatever," Mikey said, "You are pretty lame."**

**" I love you buttfaces."**

**"I love me too." Calum said, hugging himself.**

And with that, the VHS tape was done.

"Hey Austin, Luke's Skyping you." Rachel said, looking at her phone.

"How do you know?" I asked,

"Well, Lucifer texted me."

"Okay," I answered,

"Wait, Luke from the video?" Quinn asked,

"Yeah," I answered, "C'mon, up to my room."

I lifted Santana up bridal style, Rachel could stand without falling now.

"Austie, I wanna stay and cuddle." Santana said,

"C'mon, we've gotta talk to Lukey and Cal, and Mikey."

I went onto my laptop, and answered Luke.

"Oi! Austie!" Luke yelled,

"Austin, I don't know if you know this. But a very hot girl is sitting on you." Mikey said, pointing to Santana.

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend, Santana." I said, while Santana waved.

"Hey," Santana smiled,

"Austin, say hi to Ashton. He's our drummer." Calum said, pointing to a curly haired guy in the background.

"Hi!" I said, waving awkwardly.

"Hola," He said,

"Anyways, Aquaman, we're gonna be there in Ohio. And we need a place to crash." Michael said,

"My casa is yours or something like that," I said,

"Austin, your dad is the _Spanish teacher_, how do you not know this?" Quinn smacked me on the head,

"RACHIE!" Calum said, looking over at Rachel.

"CAL PAL!" Rachel said, smiling at Calum.

"I wuv you," Calum said, blowing a kiss at the camera.

"I wuv you more," Rachel said, catching it.

"Um, can you not." Quinn said, disgust written all over her face.

Rachel and Calum began their ridiculous flirting, as Santana and I laid on my bed, making out.

"I love you so much," I muttered, kissing Santana.

"I love you too," Santana said, flipping me onto the bottom. "I'm a top babe."

"Oi! Loverboy!" Mikey yelled at me,

"Yeah Baldy?" I said, turning towards the laptop.

"Can we crash at your house?" Luke asked,

"Please Rachie?" Calum asked, using his puppy dog eyes. Effective on everyone.

"Yeah, I'll ask our parents." Rachel said, texting Mom.

"They're cool with it," Quinn said, looking down. "I'm gonna go home,"

"San, I'll be right back." I said, pecking her lips,

I followed Quinn out to her car.

"So, you and Rachel?" I asked, as she unlocked her car door.

"Oh my God, Austin, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Quinn said,

"You've got a crush on my sister," I stated,

"No I don't. I'm straight, and your sister's in love with _Cal Pal_." Quinn said, dissmissing it.

"Yeah, they've been dating since we moved here. That could be a problem." I said, rubbing my chin.

"Maybe, I kinda like her. I-well-she-ugh!" Quinn groaned,

"Hey, it's okay. When we were 13, I kissed Mikey." I said, trying to reassure Quinn.

"Really?"Quinn asked,

"Yeah, the kiss wasn't bad, but I can tell you I'm totally into girls." I joked,

"So, it's okay for me to like her?" Quinn asked,

"Yeah," I said, hugging her.

"Thanks Aust," Quinn said, throwing her arms around my neck. She kissed me on the cheek.

"Have a safe drive," I said, walking back inside.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**song belongs to 5sos**

**Quinn POV**

* * *

><p>Seeing Rachel with Calum was absolutely sickening. They made out like ten times an hour.<p>

"Hey stranger," Austin said, striding up to me.

"How's life loser?" I chuckled,

"It's good, my best friends are in town, Rachel's happy." Austin listed off,

My face fell, as Austin rushed to hug me.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry. It kinda slipped my mind." Austin apologized, as a camera flash went off.

"Austin, it's okay." I said,

"Are you two secretly dating?" Jacob Ben Israel asked. Oh, absolutely lovely.

Of course he'd show up right now.

"No, I'm dating Santana." Austin dismissed it,

"And San would kick my ass." I added in,

"Quinn," Sam said, speed walking down towards us. "Have you been ditching me for him?"

"No Sam," I answered calmly,

"You sure?" Sam asked, " 'Cause you two have gotten a little too close for my liking."

"What the hell are you, her guard or something?" Austin said, raising his voice.

"Austin, calm down." I said, pushing him away from Sam, "Sam, look, if you can't trust me. We can't work out."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Sam asked,

"Obviously. Getting tackled must've taken a few too many brain cells." Austin said, rubbing into Sam's face.

"C'mon Q, I'll walk you to class." Austin said, leaving Sam with a dumb look on his face.

Austin wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me closer.

"Austin, you are officially the best guy friend ever." I said, as I got to my class.

"Q, you're the best girl friend. Not like girlfriend, but like girl friend." Austin said, making a fool out of himself.

" I get it A, I'll see you at lunch." I said,

"See ya," Austin walked in the opposite direction, his pants slightly sagging.

"Pull your pants up delinquent!" Coach Sue yelled at him,

I chuckled to myself and prepared myself to die mentally.

* * *

><p>Today at lunch, I sat with Santana and Brittany as usual, but with Austin, Rachel, the Glee kids and <em>Calum. <em>Luke and the other guys were there too.

"Hey Rach, who's the guy?" Finn said, walking up to our table.

"This is my-" Rachel started,

"I'm her Honey Bae." Calum finished, as Rachel blushed.

Finn stormed off, not getting what he wanted.

"Calum, stop fondling my sister." Austin said, as Calum and Rachel kissed.

"Austin, nothing was happening. We kissed, you do that with Santana _all the time_." Rachel said, emphasizing how much Santana and Austin kissed.

"That's 'cause I have a girlfriend who I can't keep my hands off of." Austin said, his hand trailing up Santana's skirt.

San smacked his hand away,"Now you can't keep your hands off of me? 'Cause Quinn won't let you touch her ass?"

"Baby, don't be like that. You _know_ you're my one and only." Austin said, leaning in for a kiss.

Santana stopped him with her hand,"Nothing until you tell me what's going on with you and Quinn."

With that, Santana got up and left the table. Brittany followed after her, giving Austin a dirty look.

"Aquaman, go get your girl." Calum said,

"Shut up Ping, c'mon Q. We gotta tell them." Austin said, getting up.

"Do we have to?" I groaned,

"Yeah, c'mon Fabray." Austin helped me up, and we walked where Santana went.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell did your girlfriend even go?" I asked, after we circled the school for the fifth time.<p>

"Come with me, I have an idea." Austin, tugged me towards the boy's locker room.

Santana was sitting in a corner crying.

"How'd you find me? You weren't supposed to find me." Santana whispered,

"She cried her freakin' voice out!" Brittany yelled at Austin,

"San, I love you way more than music. Santana me saying that, that's huge. You mean so freakin' much to me, it's not even funny." Austin said, sitting on the ground next to Santana.

"Then why'd you cheat on me? With Quinn of all people?" Santana shouted, her voice breaking.

"Santana, he didn't cheat on you. He's helping me, with, I guess, my feelings." I interjected,

"Your horny feelings?" Santana chuckled darkly,

"I like Rachel, the way you like Austin." I answered her,

"We were trying to get Rachel to realize that she's in love with Quinn, because CorBray is gonna happen." Austin explained,

"Wait, what's CorBray?" I asked,

"That's you and Rachel's ship name." Austin answered like it was obvious,

"Why can't my last name be first?" I asked,

" 'Cause it can't." Austin answered, pulling Santana onto his lap. "I love you Santana Puckerman. And one day, I'm gonna marry you."

Austin looked down at his phone, "Babe, gotta go. Luke needs help."

"But, we were gonna-" Santana began,

"I love you, I gotta go." Austin said, rushing out.

* * *

><p>As usual, Santana, Brittany and I were kind of late.<p>

"We're 5 Seconds of Summer-" Luke began,

"And I'm Austin Corcoran!" Austin added in,

"Austin's an old friend of ours, who kinda helps write songs." Calum said,

"Anyways, this is Mrs. All American." Luke introduced the song,

**Calum:**

**I love that accent you have when you say hello**  
><strong>You relocated from New York a month ago<strong>  
><strong>That minivan that you drive really gets me going<strong>  
><strong>And if it feels like it's right<strong>  
><strong>Then it can't be wrong<strong>

**Austin+Luke:**  
><strong>No one understands the chemistry we have<strong>  
><strong>And it came out of nowhere<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>  
><strong>It's not like we planned this, it's getting out of hand<strong>  
><strong>And now we're gonna go there<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>

**5sos+Austin:**  
><strong>Walk my way<strong>  
><strong>Mrs All American<strong>  
><strong>Say my name<strong>  
><strong>No need to pretend<strong>  
><strong>Don't be shy<strong>  
><strong>Mrs All American<strong>  
><strong>I'll show you why<strong>  
><strong>You're not gonna walk away<strong>  
><strong>Yeah<strong>

**Michael:**  
><strong>Not just a neighbour<strong>  
><strong>Oh hey there I'll ring your bell<strong>  
><strong>Open your door, pucker up<strong>  
><strong>And I'll kiss you well<strong>  
><strong>My lips are sealed<strong>  
><strong>There's nobody that I would tell<strong>  
><strong>Your secret's mine, close your eyes<strong>  
><strong>And I'll make you melt<strong>

**Calum+Austin:**  
><strong>No one understands the chemistry we have<strong>  
><strong>And it came out of nowhere<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>  
><strong>It's not like we planned this, it's getting out of hand<strong>  
><strong>And now we're gonna go there<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>

**5sos+Austin**

**Walk my way**  
><strong>Mrs All American<strong>  
><strong>Say my name<strong>  
><strong>No need to pretend<strong>  
><strong>Don't be shy<strong>  
><strong>Mrs All American<strong>  
><strong>I'll show you why<strong>  
><strong>You're not gonna walk away<strong>  
><strong>Oh yeah<strong>

**Austin:**

**Na na na na na na na na**  
><strong>You know what she like<strong>  
><strong>Na na na na na na na na<strong>  
><strong>You know what she like<strong>  
><strong>Na na na na na na na na<strong>  
><strong>Ah you know what she like<strong>  
><strong>Na na na na na na na<strong>

**5sos+Austin:**

**Walk my way**  
><strong>Mrs All American<strong>  
><strong>Say my name<strong>  
><strong>No need to pretend<strong>  
><strong>Don't be shy<strong>  
><strong>Mrs All American<strong>  
><strong>I'll show you why<strong>  
><strong>You're not gonna walk away<strong>

**(Walk my way)**  
><strong>Oh yeah<strong>  
><strong>(Say my name)<strong>  
><strong>You're not gonna walk away<strong>  
><strong>(Don't be shy)<strong>  
><strong>(I'll show you why)<strong>  
><strong>You're not gonna walk away<strong>

"So, how'd you guys like it?" Luke and Austin said simultaneously.

"Jinx, double jinx, triple jinx, buy me a pick, ice cream, potato, I hate you." Luke and Austin went on that way for a while,

"Did you guys write that?" Tina asked,

"How'd my Mrs. All American like it?" Austin said, walking towards us, his guitar strapped onto his back.

"It was kinda cute." Santana said, trying to play it off cool.

"Hey Ash, can you start a beat?" Austin asked Ashton,

Ashton played something really simple, as Austin played a kind of rock themed riff.

We literally sat there doing nothing except yelling out random lyrics. Austin, Michael and Luke would trade places when playing the riff, and Calum had a good bass line.


	7. Chapter 6

**Austin POV**

* * *

><p>I was standing at my locker, getting out my AP American History textbook out.<p>

"Hey, sorry about blowing up. About you and, you know Santana." Puck said, leaning against the locker beside mine.

"I'd do the same thing, so, I guess we're cool." I sighed, walking with Puck to my next class.

"Dude, so our parents are gonna be out of town. You haven't partied until you've partied with the Puckster. You in?"

"I guess, who's gonna be there?"

"Just the Glee Club, and a couple Cheerios."

"What'd those desperate freshmen bribe you with?"

"Unlimited touching," Puck said, with a grin on his face.

"Bro, you're a perv." I said, walking into my class.

"You and Puck buddy buddy again?" Quinn asked as I sat down,

"Yeah, you talk to Rach?"

"Not really." Quinn sighed,

"You goin' to Puck's party?" I ask, flipping to page 159.

"I was thinking about it. I'm not too sure."

"You should, I'll pick you up before the party."

"You sure?"

"C'mon Fabray, have some fun." I said, lightly shoving her.

"Alright,"

* * *

><p><strong>Austin: im here u ready<strong>

**Q: yeah. my parents think ur my bf play along?**

**Austin: no prob.**

I knocked on the door, and Quinn answered. "Just try to get in and out."

"Hi, I'm Austin." I said, shaking Quinn's dad's hand.

"Russel Fabray," He said, dropping my hand.

"Quinn, you look beautiful." I said, smiling at her.

She was wearing a blue and white sundress with a blue cardigan. When she didn't have her hair in a high pony, orders of Sue, she usually had it curled.

"Thanks Austin," Quinn pecked my cheek,

"Where are you two going?" Quinn's mom asked,

"We're just going to hang out with some friends," Quinn said,

"Austin, what's your last name? Do I know your parents?" Mr. Fabray asked,

"Corcoran, you don't know my birth parents, but you might know my adoptive parents."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parent?" Mrs. Fabray asked,

"Well, a couple years after we moved to America, my mum died in a car accident. I never really knew my dad."

"You seem like a nice boy, have Quinn back by 11." Mr. Fabray said,

"Dad, I was going to sleep over at Brittany's,"

"Alright, be safe." Mrs. Fabray said, shooing us out.

"I'm sorry about that, they can be a little - annoying." Quinn said,

"I take it you haven't told them yet," I said, pulling out of Quinn's driveway.

Quinn snorted," God no, they'd murder me and send me to straight camp."

"Lovely parents, huh?"

"The best," Quinn laughed,

* * *

><p>"A-man, you got the beer?" Puck asked, as I got out of the car.<p>

"Better," I said, pulling out a brown bag from my trunk.

Quinn got out, and walked in.

"You got the Ice Queen to come? Nice." Puck said, grabbing the second brown bag.

"Don't call her that man," I said, kicking the door open.

"A bottle of vodka, two six packs of Budweiser and three bottles of scotch." Puck said, placing everything on the beer table.

"Your welcome," I said, grabbing a can of beer. "Where's Santana?"

"Dancing," Puck answered,

I tried to scoot my way through the crowd dancing, and was stopped.

"You're Austin right?" A blonde girl asked,

"Last time I checked I was, so I guess I am." I said, trying to push past them.

"I'm Candy, that's Emily." The red head next to her said,

"It's been nice, but I gotta go." I said, bumping into Mike.

"What's up A-man." Mike said, high fiving me.

"Dude, do you know where Santana is?" I asked, kind of panicking. These two annoying freshmen wouldn't leave me alone.

"Somewhere over here," Mike yelled over the music.

"Did we mention we're Cheerios?" They said, as I took another sip of my beer.

"My girlfriend's a Cheerio." I stated, leaving the two girls.

"Austie!" Santana said, moving seductively against me.

My body got more into it as the song went on, "San, you're so freakin' hot."

Santana slid down, and came up, with her hand raking up my shirt. "You should wear shirts like this more."

I took a sip of my beer, and Santana stole it. She drank the rest of it, and threw it at some guy's head.

Santana had probably the tightest shirt she could possibly find on, and my leather jacket.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Puck yelled, and a couple people got around him.

"C'mon babe," Santana said, pulling me towards them.

When those two annoying freshmen saw us, they kinda flocked towards us.

"Quinnie! Are you playing?" Rachel slurred,

"Sure Rachel," Quinn sighed, sitting next to Rachel.

"Quinn, watch out for her. She never really handles alcohol well." I said, warning Quinn.

"Quinnie, can I have a kissy?" Rachel said, puckering her lips.

"I see," Quinn kissed Rachel on the cheek.

Rachel's face fell," Doesn't count."

"Maybe later," Quinn smiled, secretly giving me a thumbs up.

I spun the bottle first, and it landed Candy. One of the annoying freshman.

"San, babe I'm sorry," I said, pecking Santana's lips.

Candy smiled widely," I hope I live up to your expectations,"

"You're not my girlfriend, so you aren't doing too well." I smirked, leaning in to kiss her.

She pulled me by my collar, and tried to stick her tongue in my mouth. I kept my lips closed because the only tongue I want in my mouth is Santana's.

"Hey! Lovergirl! I ownz those lips. So step off." Santana said, pulling me away from her.

"Sorry, he's kinda irresistable." Candy mock apologized.

" 'Tana, babe you know I love you and only you. Right?" I asked, as she settled back into my lap.

"Yeah, just, you're lips belong to me. And so does your-" Santana began,

"Can we yanno, get back to the game?" Puck asked,

"I'm not playing," I said, going to Santana's bathroom.

She had some Listerine in there, and I planned on kissing her.

I walked back downstairs, and found Sam and Santana kissing.

All I saw was red.

I ripped Sam off and punched him right in the stomach. Sam was flailing and kicking, and he landed one on my arm.

"What the hell man?" Sam asked,

"Why were you kissing _my _girlfriend?" I yelled,

Sam smirked," Ask her,"

" 'Tana, c'mon, please tell me?" I said, my voice slowly lowering.

"Austin, can we go up to my room?" Santana asked softly, grabbing my hand.

* * *

><p>"H-he threatened to out Quinn?" I asked, sitting on the edge of Santana's bed.<p>

"Pretty much," Santana said,

"And he thought I hated him already," I chuckled darkly, "Dude is dead."

Santana straddled me and looked down at me. "I love you,"

"I love you too. Really though." I said, holding her waist.

She held my head up to look at her.

"You're the first person I've caught feelings for. And, I kinda like it."


End file.
